Fetisch
Als Fetisch (vom portug. feitiço, 'Zauberei' bzw. 'Zaubermittel') bezeichnet man im Volksglauben einen Gegenstand, dem man Zauberkräfte zuschreibt, z.B. Steine, geschnitzte Figuren etc. Das Wort bürgerte sich besonders durch die Schrift "Du culte des dieux fétiches" von Charles de Brosses aus dem Jahr 1760 ein Du culte des dieux fétiches: ou Paralléle de l'ancienne religion de l'Egypte avec la religion actuelle de Nigritie. Charles de Brosses. 1760. Beschreibung Unter Fetisch versteht man ein natürliches oder künstliches Kultobjekt, dem nach dem Volksglauben übernatürliche Kräfte innewohnen, die auf die Verehrer übergehen können. Somit gehört der Fetisch bereits einer sehr frühesten Stufe religiöser Entwicklung an, in der der Glaube an die Macht der Dinge und deren Willen vorherrschte. Der Fetisch brauchte keine dauernde Verehrung zu genießen; sobald seine Kraft versagte, wurde er gezüchtigt, und wenn auch dies nichts half, abgesetzt und vernichtet. Wie er sich schon hierin vom Götterbild unterscheidet, in dem man die Gottheit dauernd wohnend wähnte, so auch durch die Kreise seiner Verehrer. Der Fetisch ist in der Regel das Kultobjekt einer Person, einer Familie, aber nicht einer größeren Genossenschaft. Arten Als Fetisch dienen allerlei Gegenstände, mögen sie natürlich (so Steine von seltener Form, gewisse Pflanzen, Bäume usw. Teile von Toten) oder künstlich gebildet sein. Zu letzteren gehören bei den Germanen ganz besonders die Waffen, vor allem Schwert und Lanze, die daher nicht selten auch Namen erhielten. Sie vererbten sich oft innerhalb der Familie von einer Generation zur nächsten. Wie fest man an diesem Fetischglauben hing, zeigt die Tatsache, daß man noch im Mittelalter auf Waffen vielfach den Eid ablegte Deutsche Rechtsaltertümer. Von Jacob Grimm. 4. Ausgabe. Leipzig 1899. Band I, S. 228 ff.. Zuweilen berührt sich, wie beim Donnerkeil, der Fetisch mit dem Amulett; er unterscheidet sich von diesem dadurch, dass er helfende, das Amulett jedoch nur abwehrende Kraft besitzt und daher immer in unmittelbarer Berührung mit seinem Besitzer sein muss. Natürlich schwand der Fetischismus nicht mit der weiteren Entwicklung der Religion; er lebt auch in der Periode des Seelenglaubens, der Götterverehrung noch fort. Hieraus erklärt sich, dass Götterbilder oder heilige, den Göttern geweihte Tiere auch zum Fetisch werden können. So wird z. B. Hallfred zum Vorwurf gemacht, er habe das Bild Thors bei sich in der Tasche getragen (Hallfreðar saga Vatnsdæla Saga. Hallfreðar Saga. Kormáks Saga. Hrómundar Þáttr Halta. Hrafns Þáttr Guðrunarsonar. Einar Ólafur Sveinsons. Gaf Út. 1939), oder von Hrafnkel Freysgodi wird in seiner Saga erzählt, dass er für sein dem Frey geweihtes Ross Freyfaxi solche Verehrung gehabt habe, dass er jeden tötete, der es zu reiten wagte (Hrafnkel Freysgodi's Saga. S. 5) Four Icelandic Sagas. (Hrafnkel Freysgodi's Saga. Thorstein the White's Saga. The Weaponfirther's Saga. The Saga of the Men of Keelness.) American Scandinavian Society (N.Y.). American-Scandinavian Foundation, Translated with an Introduction and Notes by Gwyn Jones. 1935. Fetischkult Vom Fetischkult berichtet der nordische Völsaþattr Völsaþattr in "Die Neuisländischen Volksmärchen:" Ein Beitrag Zur Vergleichenden Märchenforschung. Adeline Ritterhaus. 1902. S. 287 ff. Völsaþattr bei Heusler in der Zeitschrift des Vereins für Volkskunde. Ausgabe 13. A. Asher, 1903. S. 24ff. Danach verehrte eine norwegische Bondenfamilie (Bauerfamilie) das Zeugungsglied eines Rosses, den Völsi. Durch Kräuter erhielt ihn die Bauernfrau frisch. Jeden Abend ging dieser in der Familie von einem Glied zum andern; dabei musste der, welcher ihn hatte, in einer Strophe seinen Wunsch aussprechen und den Völsi dann unter poetischer Ansprache seinem Nachbar weitergeben. Dieser Fetischverehrung wurde ein Ende gemacht, als sie einst König Olafr mitmachen sollte und dieser den Völsi den Hunden vorwarf. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Archiv für Religionswissenschaft, Band II. Freiburg i. B. 1898. Beitrag von R. M. Meyer, S. 320 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 29. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Volksglaube